I Will Always Love You
by robinlovestarfire
Summary: Robin realizes his feeling for Starfire and finally gets the guts up to tell her. They start a lovely new relationship, but little do they know someone's got his eye on Starfire. RS! Please R
1. Is It Love?

**Okay guys, this is my FIRST EVER fanfic, so don't be too harsh, though, I will accept flames.**

**Rating: T**

**Description: Robin realizes his feeling for Starfire and finally gets the guts up to tell her. They start a lovely new relationship, but little do they know someone's got his eye on Starfire. RS fluffy!**

**I do not own Teen Titans**

**Okay here we go!**

**----------------**

**I Will Always Love You**

**Chapter 1: Is it love?**

----------------

Robin paced his room. There was only one thing on his mind that had been there for days…

Starfire.

He'd finally realized his true feelings for her… why he always felt so nervous when she was in the room, and why he would always feel a knot tighten at the pit of his stomach when he saw her face...

He loved her.

He loved everything about her. He loved her smile...the one that always seemed to cheer him up no matter how bad his day was. He loved her hair...that perfect ruby hair that always smelled as sweeter than strawberries, her laugh, her personality, her innocence, her eyes...those eyes...the eyes that could see right through him. The ones that would make him weak in the knees with one glance, those beautiful emerald eyes that always seem to twinkle whenever she smiled. The same eyes that made him fall in love with her in the first place.

He sighed. Then his mind retraced to the thing that he'd been battling with his mind for the past three days.

"_I need to tell her"_

"_no… no you don't!…she doesn't feel the same way about you! It'll only break your heart! _

"_ugh"_

He sighed and sat down on his bed, rubbing his forehead.

"_No"_ he thought _"I love her...and she has a right to know that."_

He quickly stood up and looked at his clock.

6:32 is what it read. The sun always begins to set at 6:30 in jump city.  
He smiled… "I know just where to find her"

----------------

**Kay, there you are, my very first chapter. I know it's short...but the next one will be longer I PROMISE! I will be updating soon! Please R&R!**


	2. Sunsets

**----------------**

**I Will Always Love You**

**Chapter 2: Sunsets**

**----------------**

Starfire sat on the roof of the titan's tower, her legs dangling off the edge.

A cool breeze brushed her right cheek as she stared off into tie-died colors painted across the, cool, orange sky.

Even with the amazing sunset in front of her, she could only think of one thing that, to her, was better than any sunset in the galaxy.

Robin ... (surprise, surprise!)

Yes, Robin, the boy wonder, the leader of the teen titans, and her only love.

She sighed dreamily when her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a door closing behind her.

"hey"

She smiled. There was no need for her to turn around, because she already knew who it was. She could recognize that voice a mile away.

"hello, Robin" she answered as he sat next to her.

There was silence for a moment until robin cut in…

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, these sunsets on Earth are quite lovely" she answered

'_Not as lovely as you'_ he thought while staring at her dreamily.

Starfire realized this and began waving her hand in front of his face.

"Robin…Robin! Are you alright?"

"wha?...o yeah." He snapped back into reality. "I'm fine."

"I do not know. I haven't seen very much of you for the past three days. You've been in your room so long and the only time I saw you was for meals or a mission and even than you seemed…troubled. Are you sure that you are not ill?" she put her hand to his forehead. Robin blushed at her touch. She realized this and pulled it away blushing also.

"Really star, I'm okay." He smiled "Actually I came up here because I had something I wanted to tell you." He paused for a period of time. This was a lot harder than he thought.

"What is it Robin?"

He took a deep breathe. "W-Well, you see, like you said I've been in my room for long periods of time for the last three days, right?"

She nodded in agreement

"Well…um…th-the reason I was in there for so long was because I was thinking...a lot…and as I was thinking I came realized my true feelings about something, or rather…someone."

"Who is this person that you speak of Robin?" she asked

He looked straight into her eyes and said "you"

Starfire was shocked "wh-what did you say?"

Robin took a deep breathe. He couldn't turn back now. "Starfire, I love you." He sat and waited for a response, praying that she would tell him those three wonderful words.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was too good to be true.

She pulled him into a hug. And his body tensed in surprise. "you don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that"

She pulled back and looked at his masked eyes. "Robin, I love you too."

He smiled and felt a sense of relief. _'She loves me! She really loves me!'_

He looked at her, lifted her chin wit his finger, and slowly brought his face to hers, they inched closer and closer, until their lips finally brushed. Starfire felt a bit surprised at first, but soon melted into his strong arms and kissed back. She could feel him smile against her lips. She brought her arms around his neck ran her fingers through his hair. He felt shivers go down his spine, and then put his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her harder. She could feel his tongue reach her lips and she opened her mouth, letting him in. He groaned in delight. Robin soon rolled them into a position where star was laying underneath him, their lips never parted.

They could've kept going for hours, but they knew they had to stop soon, so they broke the kiss and robin rolled over, next to Starfire. She placed her head on his muscular chest and drew a big a heart across it with her finger. He held her close and played with her red locks, intertwining them between his fingers.

They both looked at the sky and realized the sun had already set and the first couple stars were appearing in the sky.

"You know," Robin said "sunsets really are amazing" he looked at her, giving her a mischievous smile.

She lifted her head to look at his and smiled back, "yes…they really are."

And they stayed like that all night, holding each other close underneath the stars. But as they both drifted off to sleep, a shooting star was seen above them.

----------------

**Alright...another chapter down, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	3. No Secret

**Sorry it took so long guys. I was just going through a MAJOR writers block, but I think I know how to finish it all up now. Here ya go:**

**----------------**

**I Will Always Love You**

**Chapter 3: No Secret**

**----------------**

Robin woke up, surprised to see the sky above him rather than his ceiling above his bed. He then realized the warm weight on his chest. He looked down to face a sleeping Starfire. He grew tense, but as the events from the previous night passed through his mind, he relaxed and layed his head back down.

Wait…there was something different.

He looked down again and noticed the navy blue blanket covering both their bodies.

"_Where'd the blanket come from?"_ he thought. _"One of the others must have noticed us and put it here."_

Wait.

He was under a blanket _with_ Starfire.

He quickly erased the perverted thought from his mind when he noticed Starfire shivered slightly and huddle closer to him. He smiled.

"_She's so cute when she's asleep."_ He thought.

He carefully picked her up bridal style, trying hard not to wake her. Once in his arms, he carried her back to her room. He then laid her on her bed and tucked her in. But not leaving before giving her a quick kiss on her left cheek.

"I love you…more than anything" he whispered just before closing the door.

--------

When Robin walked into the main room he was greeted with the usual meat vs. tofu argument.

Cyborg: alriiight im ganna make some pancakes!

BB: Duuude! No Way! Pancakes have eggs in them…AND MILK! You know I'm a vegetarian! I'm making my tofu waffles!

Cy: Man, nobody wants to eat your nasty tofu waffles!

BB: Have you ever tried one?

Cy: no.

BB: Then how do you know their nasty?

Cy: I just know! Now pass me the eggs you little grass stain! (etc, etc…)

Robin sighed and sat down on the couch across from raven. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels.

--------

Starfire awoke surprised to find her bedroom ceiling above her, rather than the sky. She also noticed that someone had tucked her in. She smiled.

Robin must have carried her to her bedroom.

As last night's events flooded through her mind, she couldn't help but let out a quiet squeal. _"HE LOVES ME!" _she thought with such excitement she had nearly squeezed her pillows in half. Nothing could bring her down today. Nothing.

Her stomach grumbled. "hmmm…it seems I am very hungry, I shall go enjoy breakfast with my friends!" and with that, she was off to the main room.

--------

"Good Morning dear friends! A Glorious day today, is it not?"

Robin smiled He loved the sound of her voice.

"Yeah it is" he said with a wink.

Starfire blushed slightly.

"HEY! Lovebirds! Breakfast is ready!" Cyborg interrupted.

They both blushed lightly and walked over to sit down and begin eating.

"So…did u guys have a good sleep last night?" Beastboy smirked.

Robin shot a glare at him, but it faded quickly.

"Yeah…we did" he said while grabbing Starfire's hand in his and giving her a light peck on the cheek.

BB: O.o

Cy: O.o

Rae:O.o

"Don't act so surprised…I know you guys saw us last night…and I can honestly say I'm not embarrassed about it. Starfire and I are a couple now. It's no secret."

Starfire smiled "Thank you, Robin" and to show her thanks she gave him a short, but passionate kiss on the lips.

"wow. Thank _you_." He said

-ALARM-

Raven ran to the computer.

"Red X"

----------------

**OKAY! I hope you guys liked that one. It was kinda short…but hey, I'm still working on my length of the chapters. I hope to be updating soon! Please review!**


End file.
